What friends are for
by Aqua Mage
Summary: Horatio is ill, but stubborn, and it may take both old and new friends to convince him that resting is not a weakness. ONESHOT. Pure fluff. No real ship.


* * *

So, my first Hornblower fic. This is based on the films, as I've only read the first book so far. It's pretty plotless, as is my normal style, and very fluffy. Hope someone enjoys it. It was fun to write, anyway. There's no ship, though I suppose that really obsessed people could read in very faint Horatio/Archie slash.

Reviews would be much appreciated, both good and bad (But preferably good!)

Anyway, here it is:

* * *

"Archie? What are you doing down here? I thought…"

"Hush, Horatio. Save your breath." His eyes twinkled. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Wouldn't see you shivering in the sun, wouldn't hear you coughing when you thought no one was near? I'm not a fool. You should see the Doctor."

"But he_** is **_a fool." Horatio gave a weak grin, smothering a cough. "It is just a chill, Archie. I shall be fine."

"You always say that, Horatio, and it is rarely true. Your father is a physician. I know you are aware of how dangerous even a chill can be, especially on a ship." He sighed. "You should be resting, not working."

"I _**am**_ resting." He indicated the bunk on which he lay, shivering. Archie shook his head. "But you have every intention of returning to your position at the next watch. You really shouldn't, you know."

"I have my duties -"

The other man cut him off. "I am sure the rota could be re-arranged for a few days, until you are well again. There are plenty of men on this ship, Horatio."

"I am fit enough, Archie. And I have so much to do before we reach -"

"It can wait. I know you, Horatio. I am sure you are several days ahead already."

"Well, yes, but -"

"Rest, Horatio. Please? The ship needs you, but it needs you well. You will be no good to anyone if you allow yourself to become worse." He sighed worriedly. "It is not a weakness to ask for help, Horatio. Tell them you are ill. They will not judge you. Trust me."

Horatio coughed again, the sound less muffled this time as his body seemed too tired to make the effort. "I do trust you, Archie." His eyes started to flutter closed, but he forced them open again. "Will you stay? I have missed you."

Archie nodded. "Of course, Horatio. As you have stayed with me, in the past." He smiled softly. "Sleep now, Horatio. Sleep and recover." And as the feverish man finally let his body relax into slumber, he settled himself across from him, and watched over his friend, as he always would.

---------------------------------------

First Lieutenant William Bush knocked firmly on the door to the Captain's cabin, and waited, as was proper, for a reply. After a minute when no such answer was forthcoming, he began to wonder whether or not the Captain had heard him; it was not unusual, after all, for the man to be so absorbed in his work that he was oblivious to all else. He raised his hand to knock again, just as the door swung open, revealing the man in question.

The first thing that Bush noticed was that the younger man was as pale as milk, save for cheeks flushed deep with fever. The next thing was that he had better move quickly, as the Captain staggered slightly, the door apparently the only thing holding him up. Bush stepped forward and seized the other man round the waist, carefully supporting him into the room, remembering at the last minute to close the door behind him.

Gently, he lowered him to the bed. "Captain?" he queried.

Horatio coughed, chest trembling slightly. "My apologies, Mr Bush. I was just a little…dizzy."

Bush looked at him critically. Apart from being pale, he looked alright. Knowing the Captain, he supposed it was possible that the flush was from embarrassment at showing a perceived weakness in front of his First Lieutenant. It was the cough, however, that made him ask. "Are you well Sir? Should I send for the Doctor?"

Even before he'd finished the sentence, Horatio was shaking his head.

"No, no, I am fine. I -" He was cut off by another bout of coughs, his hand flying to his mouth and his body turning as far away from Bush as was possible. After a minute, the coughs seemed to release their grip on him, and he raised his head slowly. Bush looked back, concerned. He was certain, now, that his Captain - and friend - was ill, and, as such, he had no intention of allowing the man to continue working, as he obviously intended to. Just as he was struggling to voice this fact in a way that would not be considered insubordinate, the Captain's eyes glanced at something behind his shoulder, and he sighed. Automatically, Bush turned to look also, but there was nothing unusual that he could see. He turned back to the man still sitting on the bed. Horatio sighed again.

"I -" His voice was a barely audible croak. He sighed in frustration and tried again, clearing his throat. "My apologies, Mr Bush. I am afraid that I may have fallen victim to a slight chill." A violent shiver wracked his body. "I am sure I will be able to continue my duties soon, but, perhaps for now…if you wouldn't mind re-arranging the rota for the rest of the day?"

Bush raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "Of course, Sir. But…if I may speak as a friend, Sir?" Horatio looked up, surprised. "Of course, William. You do not need to ask."

"You look terrible, Sir." He said, bluntly "A day will not be enough for you to properly recover. You should take a week, at least." Once more glancing behind the Lieutenant, Horatio sighed. "Today and tomorrow, then, William." The other man opened his mouth to protest, but Horatio continued. "And then we shall see. I am confidant that I will be recovered by then, but…" another glance to the corner. "It is true, perhaps, that my judgement of my own health is sometimes…optimistic. Maybe…I shall surrender myself to the decision of my friends, just this once."

Bush gave a relieved smile. "I am grateful, Sir. Are you sure you do not want me to summon the Doctor?" Horatio gave a wheezing chuckle. "Lord, no! That man is entirely too fond of bleeding for my taste. It is just a chill. I shall be fine after a little rest."

Bush stood. "I will give orders that you are not to be disturbed, then. And do not worry about the rota - I will see to it. There are plenty of men."

"So I have been told." Horatio murmured.

Not really understanding the comment, Bush just nodded. "Would you like me to send a man to sit with you, Sir? Or do you prefer to be alone?" He would offer to stay himself, but with the Captain indisposed, he was in command, and there was much to do.

Horatio shook his head. "No, thank you anyway, William. That will not be necessary." He glanced to the corner again. "And besides, I am not alone." He spoke the last part so softly that Bush was not sure that he heard him correctly. Nodding again, he made to leave. "I will send someone to check on you periodically, then." His tone left no room for argument. Horatio sighed and nodded, and Bush opened the door. As he did so, he thought he saw movement in the corner of his eye, but when he glanced over, there was nothing there. As he left though, he could have sworn that he heard a faint chuckle. One that sounded strangely familiar.

Had he been a speculating man, he may have said that it was the laugh of a long dead comrade, but he was a man possessed of little imagination, and he did not ponder over it. Nonetheless, though, as he made his way up to the main deck to sort out the new rota, he was somehow sure that Horatio was in good hands.

* * *

So there you have it. Soppy, huh? Oh well, like I said, it was great fun to write. Sorry for any errors or lack of flow; this jumped me at one in the morning and insisted that I write it immediately, so my proof reading eyes are currently being held open with matchsticks.

Reviews would be lovely.

Thanx for reading,

Aqua Mage


End file.
